This invention relates to an assembly of communication card in name card style for simplifying mounting or dismounting job and preventing leakage of electromagnetic waves.
A conventional communication card in name card style is usually applied in a wireless notebook computer or PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) for communication communication, to which metallic lids are provided to protect an inside circuit board of the communication card against any external impact and prevent leakage of electromagnetic waves.
As indicated in FIG. 1, the conventional communication card in name card style comprises an upper and a lower metallic lid 1, a circuit board 2, and a fixing base 3. The metallic lid 1 is a rectangular board 11 having its two sides extended downward to form respective fastening plates 12xe2x80x2. The circuit board 2 is locked onto the fixing base 3 whose contour looks like an approximate rectangle having two sides extended to form respective cantilevers 30xe2x80x2.
When assembling the communication card, after the circuit board 2 is fixed on the fixing base 3, the upper and the lower lids 1 is fastened to each other by snapping the fastening plates 12xe2x80x2at the cantilevers 30xe2x80x2, then spotted, bound, or solder-jointed. Therefore, in the case of maintenance or replacement of the circuit board 2, the metallic lids 1 will be inevitably spoiled, or the fixing base 3 or the communication card could probably be damaged the worst. In short, after maintenance or test, the metallic lids 1 would be beyond recovery so that a gap or gaps may be thus incurred between the fastening plates 12xe2x80x2 and the fixing base 3.
In order to eliminate abovesaid defect, the primary object of this invention is to provide a communication card in name card style, comprising an upper and a lower metallic lid, a circuit board, and a fixing base with a left and a right check bar.
The metallic lid is substantially a rectangular board having its two opposite sides extended downward to form a plurality of rectangular protuberant teeth respectively. Each protuberant tooth has an inside approximate rectangular choke hole, and each pair of neighboring choke holes is separated by a gap.
The profile of the fixing base is an approximate rectangle, of which two opposite sides are extended to form respective cantilevers. Each cantilever has an open channel and a lateral groove penetrating an upper surface to reach a lower surface of the cantilever or penetrating a lateral surface horizontally to reach the open channel respectively.
The check bar is longitudinally shaped and provided with a plurality of choke teeth aligned at one side. Each choke tooth has a jutting hook at their respective lower ends oriented in a same direction. A recessed snap portion of each jutting hook is arranged in a same direction.
The width and the height of the through hole are designed to mate with the protuberant tooth, and the thickness and the location of the segregation plate are designed to mate with the width of the gap, and the location and the measurements of the lateral hole are arranged to mate with the choke hole.
When assembling the communication card in name card style of this invention, the procedure is to: fix the circuit board firstly on the fixing base; plug the protuberant teeth of the upper and the lower metallic lid in the through holes of the fixing base; set the choke teeth of the left and the right check bar in the choke holes of the protuberant teeth by penetrating through the lateral holes in sequence; push the check bar along direction of the jutting hooks through the recess portion to combine the metallic lids with the fixing base. After combination of the metallic lids to the fixing base is made with the check bar, the width of the check bar is thoroughly stuck in the lateral groove of the fixing base to have the check bar and the cantilever of the fixing base flush and tight to prevent the communication card from leaking electromagnetic waves. Now, the jutting pointer at the lower end of the jutting hook in the choke tooth would snap to fasten the protuberance in the through hole to keep the check bar stuck.
If separation of the metallic lids from the fixing base is desired, a user may use a tool to prop against the recess portion of the check bar, then push the check bar in reverse direction and extract it to dismount the metallic lids and draw the communication card out for test, maintenance, or replacement.
For more detailed information regarding advantages or features of this invention, at least an example of preferred embodiment will be elucidated below with reference to the annexed drawings.